Misery
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Fujimaki continuously says things that get him into trouble. He's just lucky that Oyama is there to take care of him after his last run in with Noda. Fujimaki may act proud, but sometimes you need someone there to help you out. T for language. "He looked so peaceful lying in the bed. It was too bad that he was probably in innate pain. It was probably better than dying though."


**This is a requested story from BooBearPurpleHead. It's a story about Fujimaki and Oyama's friendship; I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Misery**

He looked so peaceful lying in the bed. It was too bad that he was probably in innate pain. It was probably better than dying though, I would know. I set the wet washcloth on the side table and leaned back in the chair, yawning. How many hours had it been now? Suddenly Fujimaki stirred in his sleep. I leaned forward, inspecting his wounds once more, hoping that it didn't hurt him too much.

His eyes fluttered as he tried to look up at me. The sunlight hurt his eyes as his pupils shrunk to size rapidly. I watched him try to focus on me, struggling to keep his swollen left eye open. The right side of his face twitched, causing his mouth to open allowing him a groan of pain to escape. He licked his cracked lips and struggled to take in air, the movement of his lungs no doubt causing his crushed rib pain.

"Oyama," he sighed, his eyes drifting closed again. I situated myself directly in front of him. He batted his eyelids then opened them again. I slowly put the wet washcloth back on his forehead as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked, certain that he wasn't, but wanting to hear him say it. He feebly shook his head.

"It hurts. Damn Noda," he cursed under his breath, his voice as shaky as his shivering body. I laughed crudely at the memory. It _was_ his fault.

"You _did_ insult Yurippe," I explained. He furrowed his eyebrows together and stared at me imploringly. I cocked my head to the side and returned the same look.

"Why are you here Oyama?" he managed to choke out the few syllables, even still his vowels running together. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Because you needed me," I retorted as if the reply were simple enough. He coughed a curt laugh. I managed a sympathetic grin.

"I don't need anyone," he hissed, his lip rising into a sneer. I didn't know what to say to him. He was proud and idiotic. He was my best friend, but even I knew that he wasn't by any stretch of the imagination perfect.

"We all need someone sometimes," I urged, my voice soft around the edges. His eyes crinkled in realization and he managed a grim smile.

"You're a good friend. You know that?" his voice growing slightly stronger as he said these words. I couldn't help myself but to grow a large grin. It splayed across my cheeks as proud as I could manage.

"I'm glad you think so," I chuckled. "Are you hanging in there?" I asked, careful to word it as such to not disappoint him.

"No."

I leaned down, pulling back the covers to look at his black and blue chest. He really wasn't looking well. It wasn't hard to believe his answer. He coughed and reflexively reached to compress his chest. I pushed his hands away and encouraged him to sit entirely still. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kill me Oyama."

"What?" I asked, taken aback by the request. He didn't open his eyes or move his body. His mouth opened a sliver for his wheezing words to emit.

"Please," he pleaded in misery.

"Only if you want me to," I replied. My stomach flipped at the thought of killing my best friend. He sat entirely still, seemingly at peace with the idea that death was coming. I chewed on my lip and debated where my shot would hurt less. He motioned for me to come closer. I put my face very close to his lips to hear him whisper.

"Thank you." I managed a weak laugh.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked, pulling the pistol from my back pocket.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it :) I haven't written these characters before, it was sorta fun! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories!**

**Additionally, I've started writing requested oneshots for anyone interested. If you'd like one send me a PM with your pairing and anything you'd like in the story!**


End file.
